Zoey Stark
Appearance Zoey is of an average height and weight. She has a very tanned complexion that suprisingly matches her baby pink hair. Her eyes are a light sky blue and green emerald. A typical "beach-girl" look is what Zoey tends to dress like as well, wearing warm colored clothing that bares quite a bit skin. Most times her Oracion Seis insignia can be seen on her stomach due to her dress sense. Personality Zoey is a bubbly girl with a hyperactive imagination who tends to sometimes over-think things. Her Optimism can be seen as ridiculous most of the time, but does not overshadow her sense of care and kindness to others. She is also rather naive and innocent in her thought processes even though she can be stubborn at times. Zoey is the type of girl that still smiles even if she was hurting inside, but her persistent optimism paid off as she reunited with a long lost half-sister ( Yi Yao ) that she only ever heard about. Now her bubbly attitude is paired with slight immaturity, especially when shes around her. History Tira Fontane couldn't live with herself anymore, not after she was forced to abandon her first child. She ran away from her husband, leaving nothing but a letter that described her anguish and her wish to never see him again. From then on she suffered. Moving from village to village with nothing but the clothes on her back, until she was spotted by a man named Ace Stark, who also happened to be the newly appointed King of Pergrande Kingdom. It wasn't long before they fell in love with each other, and X770 Tira Fontane gave birth to a Princess named Zoey Stark. Zoey was as expected, treated like the princess she was. Her father showered her with gifts before she even knew what they were and her mother, showed her the tender love and care that any caring mother would. Zoey was a bright kid, even though only 3 years old, she understood all the bed time stories her mother used to tell her. She was naturally fascinated by the ones her mother told her of a long lost half sister that she had, also at the fact that her mother would tear up slightly about it too. It was all peace and prosperity in Pergrande Kingdom. Zoey was growing into the perfect Princess. She was said to be the heir to the throne and her fathers enterprise when he retired. But in Zoeys heart, this perfect life wasnt something she wanted. She was always jealous of the people outside, the people that got to live a "normal" life, even though Zoey was far from normal. From an early age, Zoey had a strong magical energy that was easily deteced by those around her. Her father conducted experiments to try to nullify and control it, but even his best efforts were futile. It wasnt till the age of 16 that Zoey had realised she was alot weirder than she had thought. She had adapted to using her magical power slightly, but yearned for more knowledge, something her parents had been trying so hard to avoid. In an act of independance, she bought one of the biggest libraries in the country and studied up on the world of magic. That is where she learnt about how to use her magic to her full potential, about guilds, tournaments, and so on. By the age of 20, she had become quite adept in her magical powers, knowing fully well how to use them, how to manipulate the endless energy around her. It wasnt long before she realised that she could use her talent for quests. But she wasnt intrested because of the money, why would a Princess need any more jewels? No, it was the sheer thrill, the excitement she was after. Of course she wouldnt know the half of it sitting in castle, but it was the experience of a true mage that she yearned for. Zoey packed her bags and attempted to run away from the kingdom, but it wasnt long before a search team was deployed and she was dragged right back to where she had came from. It was her father who opposed of such commonish behaviour, whislt her mother was the one who empathized with her, and eventually persuaded the King of Pergrande to let her daughter live her life. This was of course on the condition that Zoey comes to visit her parents every so often. Her father was adamant that her new course of life would not change the fact that she would eventually have to give up her hobby and take care of the country, but Zoey didnt care about the fine details, and went off on an adventure with a rediculously naive approach to almost everything. Zoey had journeyed her way into Fiore, taking jobs here and there, slowly getting the hang of things when she decided to stop at a local bar. She got drunk easily, which wasnt suprising as she had never had alchohol before. The results of a Drunken Zoey ended up in brawl against the rest of the people in the bar. She toyed with them all, making easy work of the people that tried to fight back. It was as if she wasnt drunk at all, but she wasnt so unlady-like when she was sober. One man in the whole bar caught her attention. Why wasnt this man reacting? Why didnt he attempt to attack her too? With a heavy grin pasted across her innocent looking face, she darted over to him, and attempted to attack him. Not only was he as good as her, he was better. The small brawl between them emerged into a battle using magic, in which then she was over powered and knocked out. She woke up in unknown surroundings, she only saw the same man from the bar who introduced himself as Guiche De Gramont. He patched her up, and made it clear that she owed him. Zoey decided to be diplomatic about it, and agreed to work for him to pay him back. Naturally they got on eachothers nerves, but with time, an unusual, unspoken form of attachment grew between the both of them, and Zoey ended up joining Oracion Seis. It wasnt long before they met Yi Yao, who Zoey recognised to be the half sister she had and always spoke about. Yi Tao also joined Oracion Seis, and they have been inseperable since. Magic and Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Team KING